Let Me In A Twisted Version:He Is Coming
by OneBadAuthor
Summary: Owen and Abby had just discovered that Owen could drink Animal's blood but are they truly safe?One Shot


_I just wanna say at least one person liked my story_

_...That's just a guest...Wow Yep_

_BYE_

_xxx_

Owen found a cave near Heather's might visit Abby one day maybe on the 4th of July to celebrate smiled at the thought of could visit Abby since she wasn't sure that he loved her or wasn't sure if being friends with her was a right chuckled,how right was she,but in truth he did love loved her more than his own unpacked his trunk full of solved all of them a long time ago but it was literally his lost Sally,he lost now all alone just like in night when he was turned and almost murdered by his own family then laid down and waited for did not want to die...at least not probably would visit Abby on the holiday and then that would be his last time seeing was his fate,no more blood or bodies it will be his fate to then waited until sunrise and then went to sleep.

However in the Elliott residence,Abby was sobbing in her mother's old bed about how Owen she found was a note..and a Rubik's she saw that she broke could do nothing to her she could do was wait and then Abby would be fine then came the worse didn't have anymore tears to cry so she had to let out a whimper that Heather thought was a was all her guessed Owen might've heard about Abby and her neice was incredibly sad all because it was Heather's couldn't do anything about knows where Owen could be now but he can't be far,it was already can't just go outside and call his name,but what can she do?She heard Abby close the bedroom door and the crying was weird,Heather thought to came and opened the bedroom door to find Abby panicked but couldn't call the just had to wait.

Abby however,climed out the window to find Owen she was still sick but didn't she cared about was finding walked right to the woods and found a cave and there laid Owen peacefully smiled weakly at the sight of couldn't do much more though she then fell down on the floor,not she awoke she found Owen sitting next to her but not saying anything,he was looking down at didn't have a smile or anything just a blank smiled but he didn't return it.

"Don't think I can stay here Abby,"He said."I have to go away without you."

Abby's face turned to fear,"Wait what?Why?" 

"I know you Abby,I know you don't want me here to live with you and Heather don't you?"

"What no no,it's just I'm not sure what I'm going to do when I'm going to end up as a new caretaker,"

"Look Abby,I told you that you won't be another caretaker,I don't want you to become like Sally please remember that but you said it yourself you don't even know that I love you,how could you say that?You know I love you more than my own life."

She sat up sadly,"It's just that I don't know you said you love me but what does that change?You can't make me stop aging,I can't kill for you.I couldn't even defend myself from Sarah with a knife."

"That says something to me Abby,"

"What that means I can't defend myself?"

"No it means you are a good people I met could hurt people more easily."

Abby pulled him in for a hug,"Please stay I don't want you to leave I want us to be an actual family,I want you to feel life as a normal boy again."

"That's just the problem,I'm not normal and I can never feel as one again,"

"I don't care if YOU think you're not normal,I know you are,you are everything to me ok?"

"I love you Abby,never think I don't"

"I won't"

They then shared a kiss and then laid down fell asleep since she didn't get any sleep then wrapped his arms around smiled has to turn her and he is the only way they will truly be might turn her sometime around next was a plan he was going to keep.

When Abby woke up Owen was nowhere to be found and she was back in her Aunt's thought it was all a dream but when she found a note that confirmed that he would was just in the bath tub also told him that to tell Aunt Heather not to come sighed in relief that he was home and he was staying,She had to do something for had already gotten the blood in the fridge,she got 2 bottles of blood and then placing them on the then waited until Owen woke up he went to the saw the two bottles of blood."Here we go then."He thought to took one bottle and then opened took a then Abby tried to sneak up on senses told him to turn around but then Abby tacked him to the chuckled,"You gonna let me up?"

Abby lifted her head up so their eyes could lock up together,she smiled,"I don't know,maybe I shouldn't"

"You know that I can get off anytime I want right?"

"Yeah but you won't because deep down you love it when I do this."

"True that."

Then it grew just stared into each other's leaned down and gave him a long tender then broke free and rested her head on his they got up.

"Oh yeah did you try the blood yet?"Abby asked remembering why they came here.

"Yeah it actually didn't taste like anything but it's ok."Owen replied.

"Good then,we can actually make this work Owen."

"I know,"

His thoughts however wasn't thinking about how his life would be or even Abby,it was about his long lost uncle coming to get never told Abby about will soon but then what?Risk her in danger?He wouldn't take that not for has to do everything to make her if it costed his own then sat down on the couch with a face of deep thought,Abby noticed this and then went to talk to him.

"What's wrong?"Abby asked him."I can tell you are in deep thought."

Owen looked up in sadness at Abby,"I guess I should've told you sooner."

"What sooner?"

"It's,my uncle Tezar coming to get me,and you."

"What?"Abby said with her voice scared.

"He smelled your scent all over me,he knew we are lovers."

"Wait what's the problem?"

"He said the day I killed my sister after I ran away that he will find me and kill me,and if I had a lover,he would kill her too.I can't put you in danger Abby,you mean too much to me."

"No I can't just stay here to let you do you do?"

Owen smiled sadly,"I have to lure him away so you and Heather can be can forget about the sun."

"Wait then what will you do?"

He smiled,"I can see the sun for the last time Abby."

Abby's eyes widened as he said that,he was going to die all for her,"NO,what are you talking about?"

She began to sob and cry as she rushed up and wrapped her arms around tears had gave a big puddle on Owen's shirt.

"It's fine Abby,you can live without me plus it's my more bodies or blood."Owen said.

"But I will lose you!"Abby exclaimed back."Don't leave me please I have nothing!"

"You have a great future if I get out of your life."

Abby began to grow angry and pulled back,"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT OWEN?DON'T YOU GET IT?I LOVE YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE."

She pulled him in for a long passionate kiss when they pulled back she rested her head on his chin,"Please please don't leave me."

"I love you too but if I do I can't put you in danger so please don't get yourself in trouble,"

"I promise I won't be your distraction."

He pulled back from the hug and went outside to the porch and sat sat next to wrapped his arms around closed her eyes and that she was with was going to be safe..Or would she.

_Xxx_

The ringed finger man was pouncing and feeding on had visited his little nephew near then traveled away quickly enough so his nephew couldn't catch didn not travel far my nephew,he thought to himself,I am coming to get you and your friend.


End file.
